You'll Think of Me
by darkangel9314
Summary: After an incident leaves Katherine's daughter in the hospital and in the hands of CPS Katherine must do everything to try to get her daughter back and to win back her parental rights, but will her lifestyle come back to haunt her and make her lose the one thing she has left in this world? Warning: First chapter contains a lot of smut.


You'll Think of Me

Chapter 1

The music pulsed around Katherine as she swung her hair around and laughed grabbing her liquor bottle and taking a swig from the bottle. A arm found it's way across her neck and she laughed as vanilla scented lips found her own. She didn't know who it was that she was kissing and she didn't really care. She was having fun and having fun was all she wanted in life no matter what delays she had seemed to face.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled away from the person she had been kissing to grab it out of her pocket. Looking down at her phone she noticed that she had a text message from her older sister Elena and immediately wanted to ignore it.

Ever since Katherine had given birth to her daughter Nadia, Elena and her brother in law Damon had been on her ass to stop her partying and pay more attention to her daughter, but the thing was that Katherine had never wanted to change just because the father of her child had bailed out on her. Why should she have stopped her life when he wasn't willing to change his?

She stuck the phone back in her pocket and lifted her eyes to check out the scene before her. She needed a quick pick me up to drown out her sister's annoyingness. Finally her eyes landed on one rather attractive guy and a pipe that he was smoking. She smiled slightly crossing the path full of dancing bodies and making her way to the couch so she could talk to the attractive guy sitting there. His eyes lifted to hers as she puffed out her chest making sure to give him the best viewpoint of her breast.

"Care to share?" she asked batting her eyelashes and giving him her world famous smile.

"For a gorgeous girl like yourself. No problem."

Her smile grew brighter as she sat down next to the guy and took the pipe from his hands as he lit it up for her. She inhaled the sweet drugs from the pipe and smiled. It defiantly was a lot stronger than weed, but she didn't care whatever gave her the high of her life was whatever she was down for. She giggled slightly as the drugs went straight to her head and she leaned into the guy as he stroked her breast. She knew what he wanted, but she was so used to guys wanting this that she didn't care where he wanted to take her.

Slowly the guy turned Katherine's head to his and pulled her lips to his. The kiss tasted sweet like honey as she inhaled his scent and quickly began to straddle him. Their kisses got more powerful as he chuckled slightly leaning closer into her ear.

"You down to do anything tonight baby girl?"

Katherine's smile grew bigger as she reached into her pocket and noticed five missed calls and ten text messages from Elena along with three missed calls from Damon and two text messages. She rolled her eyes slightly at their melodramatics and knew that they could take care of anything that Nadia needed as she turned off her cellphone so she wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the night. She deserved this night just as much as she deserved anything.

She turned back to the mystery guy and smiled at him looking into his eyes.

"Of course I am big boy. What naughty things were you thinking?"

"A night full of pleasure for the both of us. Care to come back to my place baby girl?"

"Of course."

He got off the couch and extended a hand towards her to help her get off of it.

"Wait you're gonna need a little something for this night."

He reached into his pocket and she noticed two little white pills in his hand. She took them gladly and dry swallowed them as he took her hand and escorted her to his car so they could have a little more fun.

Katherine couldn't tell how long they spent getting to the trailer that this guy had lived in, but when they did her head was spinning and she felt as if she could collapse at any moment, but the guy kept her upright as they walked into his trailer where two guys were sitting playing video games. They looked up at her as the other guy locked the door behind her.

"Katherine these are my best friends James and Liam."

She nodded and looked at the over sized bed in the end of the trailer then looked back at the three guys waiting to see exactly what they were thinking about doing. She didn't have all night and they were making her feel rather uncomfortable.

Katherine backed into the guy she had came with and he twirled her around making her feel more than a little bit sick.

"Are you ready for your big debut sunshine?"

"What are you talking about?" she said rather uncertain of where he was going with this.

"You mean you don't know? Oh sweetie this is my profession right here you see me and my friends are in the business of making amateur porn and we were hoping you'd be our beautiful model in the video."

Katherine bulked at him .Was he really serious?

"You said you would be down for anything."

Katherine slightly narrowed her eyes. She hated not accepting a challenge and it wouldn't hurt to get a little more famous in this stupid small town of Mystic Falls.

"Alright then how does this work?"

"We'll were shooting a threesome today so Liam and I will take you first and we'll switch between people while filming. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." she said with a smile.

The guy held out his hand and she walked with him to the bed where Liam followed them there. She had to admit that they were all pretty hot and she wouldn't mind having sex with them.

"Are you okay with multiple creampies. We don't use condoms or pull out we find it more realistic for the task at hand."

"No I don't really mind cum away."

The guy smiled as James set up the camera and smiled giving them the go ahead to start.

"What's your name?" she said before they started.

He smiled. "It doesn''t really matter now does it?"

"I guess not."

The guy pulled her to him as she felt the other guy behind her. The bottom of her dress got lifted up to her hips as she felt her panties fly to the floor. The guy broke his kiss as he pulled the rest of her dress down to her hip. He took her breast into his mouth as Liam's fingers guided between her folds sticking them in one at a time. She rode his fingers as she felt the pleasure of party guy's mouth on her now hard nipples. She had to admit that two guys taking her at once was pretty hot.

Liam's fingers pulled out of her as they laid her on the bed. The party guy gestured for James to get in there as he went beside the camera. Obviously he wouldn't be having sex with her tonight. The rest of her clothes were taken off as she laid naked on the bed where a million girls had been before.

James's tongue went to her clitoris but she couldn't moan as Liam shoved his dick in her mouth forcing her to take all his length between her moans. She could feel herself on the verge of climax before she was turned around and was now on her knees.

"Me first." James said as Liam went to the front of her mouth and put his dick in there.

His pace was a little faster and almost caused Katherine to choke on him as James entered her from behind pumping away in her until he climaxed in her shuddering as Katherine felt his cum run down between her legs. And boy had there been a lot of it.

He gestured for the guy at the party to take his rightful place. He slapped her ass as she continued to try not to choke on Liam's dick which he kept ramming into her mouth. He pulled it out and gestured for the guy to take his place as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and lubricated his length before lubricating her ass.

"I was always more into back door stuff." he said as he stuck his length in her butt.

She cried out for a brief second as he kept pumping away as the guy stuck his dick in her mouth silencing the pain she felt from someone stretching her out down there. And he didn't seem to be going gentle with it either espicially when he reached to his climax. Cum filled yet another place as he puklled out and made a oops sound.

"I guess I went a little too hard she's kinda bleeding down there." Liam said before pulling away and going to wash himself off.

Finally it was the party guys turn as he turned her around making her back hit the bed and closed his hand around d her throat not enough to hurt her but make her feel more uncomfortable. He entered her pumping away with as much force as he possibly could in between brief slaps and calling her a little slut and saying how much she must enjoy all these cocks in her before he climaxed making a bigger load in her then the other guys did.

He panted as Liam turned off the camera and smiled. He reached into his wallet and threw cash at Katherine.

"Nice work now get the fuck out."

"What do you mean?"

"Call this payback for thinking that you can take coke from other guys by just batting your eyelashes at them when I'm done with you. You'll be the slut of the town when I upload this to every social network I can and sluts walk home so I suggest you better start walking and hurry you never know who you'll run into in these parts." he said with a calloused smile.

Shaking her head she picked up the clothes off the floor and made her way home not knowing that her life was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

Tears streamed down Katherine's face as she walked home wishing that she could wash the stench of the three guys off of her body. She took a deep breath as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and turned it back on.

She had more missed calls from Elena and Damon and since she had time to spare she checked one out as her stomach dropped.

'Nadia is in the hospital and CPS is here to question you where are you? Dammit Katherine why would you leave your baby by herself. You better get here soon'

"Shit." Katherine said as she stuck the phone back in her pocket and tried to ignore the pain as she rushed to the hospital to find out exactly what was going on. She wasn't sure but she did know that when she got there she would be in a world full of trouble.


End file.
